Babysitting- Again!
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Max to baby-sit Timon again. It can't get any worse, right? Wrong! He has to baby-sit Fred too! Sequel to Babysitting; Read that one first!


**Babysitting… Again!**

* * *

**Max's POV **

I was laying upside down in deep sleep on my favorite moss-rock, with my arms hanging by my head. A few weeks ago, I had to baby-sit my nephew Timon for my sister-in-law, Nina. And oh my Great Kings, it was a _nightmare!_ That Timon is such a nightmare to look after! I wonder how Nina could survive with that little maniac. When I babysat him, he wouldn't stop tickling me; And I hate being tickled! Don't tell anyone this (or I'll tear you to pieces and feed them to the jackals), but I'm **_very_** ticklish. _Everywhere_. It's one reason why I'm a bit jumpy. My sides are my most ticklish spots, though. Try it, and I'll bite your fingers off. I mean it.

Anyway about my babysitting job, near the end of the day, Timon used his tongue on me! His _TONGUE!_ How sick is that?! And man, it tickled _bad!_ I think he had lost his mind at that moment, if not at birth. I was able to tickle him back a few times, which felt good, but it didn't make up for what I went through. I just hoped that I would never have to baby-sit that little demon ever again. But boy, was I wrong.

"Max?" I heard a familiar, female voice in front of me say; It was Nina, but I just ignored her, and stayed asleep. "Max?" I stirred a bit, but didn't move otherwise. I was starting to enjoy this. "Max!" It took all my willpower to not smile. This was fun. Little did I know, staying "asleep" was a big mistake. "Last chance, Max," I heard Nina say, and I stayed still. '_Do your worst, woman,_' I thought to myself, internally smirking. But when I felt eight short fingers tickling my sides, I flinched real bad, and let out a wide smile, with my eyes squeezed shut. I was trying not to laugh, but it was quite difficult, because like I said earlier, I'm very ticklish, and my sides are where I'm most ticklish.

"D'okahay, okahay, okahay! I'm awahahake, Ninahahaha! Stohohohop ihihihit!" I burst out laughing, so she backed off. After hoisting myself up, I sat on the rock to face her. "What do you need?"

"I need you to baby-sit Timon again," Nina shortly explained, "Will you?"

"Ohhh…" Was all I could say, "Um, n-no problem!" I assured her.

"Oh, thanks Max," Nina smiled in relief, "You're a lifesaver. But…"

"But what?"

"Fred's parents will be busy, so you'll have to baby-sit him too."

"… _Huh?_" I blurted out.

"You'll have to baby-sit Timon, and Fred together today," Nina explained, "I'm sorry," She smiled apologetically. She must have noticed how terrified my expression was.

"Nina!" A female voice I didn't recognize called out.

"Hang on a second," Nina said to me, before running to the source of the voice. As soon as she was gone, I grabbed a pillow made of leaves and moss; I slammed it on my face, and let out a loud, muffled scream. Ugh, I need a nap. I laid on the rock face-up, and went to sleep with my hands under my head, and my feet on the pillow, not caring whether Nina was going to be annoyed or not. I needed to rest up for ANOTHER babysitting day.

It was hard to not smile when I heard somebody do a face palm. "_Max!_" I heard Nina yell in annoyance, and it got even harder to keep a straight face. "For Pete's sake," She muttered, as I heard her walk up to me. Then I felt her start repeatedly poking my stomach; I just started giggling and squirming. "Come on, get up!" My stomach wasn't as ticklish as my sides, but it's pretty close to that.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! Quit that!" I laughed, as I shoved her hands away. "What?" I sat up with a scowl, "Can't a guy get any sleep around here?!" I guess that's a crime in her book. Whatever a book is.

"You've gotta stay awake in order to baby-sit the boys, we clear?" Nina told me sternly, as if she was in charge. Ha! She's not my mother; I'll sleep all I want, whether she likes it or not.

"Fine," I grumbled, not holding back my eye roll, "I won't sleep. No matter how much I _need_ it," I muttered the last part to myself, and luckily it came unnoticed.

"Thanks," Nina smiled, "We'll be back with the boys in a couple minutes. And if I find you asleep again, I'll do more than tickle you." Once again, she sounded like she was my mother, which again, she's _not_; She walked out of the burrow without another word. I do admit, Nina's threat made me feel kind of uneasy. That woman was capable of causing quite a bit of damage, despite her calm, down-to-earth personality.

When she and that other lady, who was apparently Fred's mother, left to fetch their "precious baby boys", I flopped on the rock upside down again, but I stayed awake, sighing deeply in annoyance. '_Why couldn't they ask someone else to do it?!_' I thought, as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Don't they know the horror I went through with just Timon?! They probably just hate me; Yep, that's gotta be it. "Max!" Speak of the devil. "We have the boys!" Gre-e-e-e-eat. Let's get this prison sentence over with; And QUICK. "Max! Are you asleep again?"

"Nope," I responded bluntly, "I'm just laying here wide awake, thank you."

"Hi, Uncle Max!" A familiar little face came way too close to mine.

"Yeah, hi," I didn't bother to use any emotion in my answer, but Timon didn't seem to care.

"This is my bestest best friend, Fred!"

"I thought Shenzi was your bestest best friend," I dully pointed out.

"Well, uh… they're both my bestest best friends!"

"How touching," I rolled my eyes, still being willingly dull.

"I know!" Timon smiled widely.

"Okay, we have to go," Nina told us, "And Max, while they're here, can you lighten up on the dullness, please?"

"… No problem!" I smiled widely, using all the happy emotion I could muster out. I was sure that I looked totally stupid, judging from Nina's expression.

"Close enough," She decided before kissing Timon's cheek, effectively grossing me out, telling him to be good for me, (Like that could happen; Telling Timon to behave is like telling a lion not to roar), and Fred's mother doing the same with her son before they left. But not before Nina told me to "not lay there all day."

I just responded with "Alright," purposely lacking emotion, just to bug her. And I succeeded too; She just rolled her eyes at me, before the two women left, leaving me alone with the little demon… er, _demons_.

After a couple minutes of blissful silence, Timon spoke up. Well, the silence was great while it lasted. "Uncle Max, are you just going to lay there all day? Ma told you not to."

"It's been two minutes," I pointed out dully, "Trust me; I've got time to move."

"When _are_ you going to move?" Fred asked me, sounding like a smart-aleck. Surprise, surprise.

"When I feel like it," I responded.

"… Do you want to play a game with us?" Timon asked me, hope shining in his eyes. I gazed at him for a couple seconds, my own eyes half shut out of boredom and annoyance, before I spoke.

"Nope," I said, before shutting my eyes completely.

"Man, your Uncle Max is boring," I heard Fred complain.

"I'm _RIGHT HERE,_ y'know!" I reminded him in an angry tone, "I can _HEAR_ you!"

Fred seemed to ignore me (Again; Surprise, surprise), because he kept talking to Timon. "What'll we do now?"

"I know how to wake him up," Timon told him quietly, although I could clearly hear him.

"How?" Fred asked him, before Timon whispered something in his ear. At least, I think it was in his ear; My eyes were shut, so I couldn't tell. When I heard the word "tickle" come out of his mouth, I spoke up.

"You even _think_ of touching me, and you'll regret it," I smiled widely, imagining their scared faces.

But I started getting nervous when silence wafted the whole den. All of a sudden, I felt a tiny finger poke my ribs, which were stretched a bit from the pose I was in; I flinched and let out a yelp as I fell on my back, doing a somersault against my will.

"Told ya it'd work!" Timon exclaimed, before he and the other little monster pounced on me. Before I could protest, they both started tickling my ribs and neck.

"Aahahahahahahaehehehehehehe!" I burst into a fit of laughter, as my eyes squeezed shut, "Stohohohohop, yohohohohou brahahahahahahats! IhIhIhIhI'm nohohot plahahahahayihihihihing!"

"He likes it, Timon!"

"NOHOHOHOHO, IHIHIHIHI DOHOHOHOHON'T!" I screamed out, as I felt my arms being held down at both sides of my head, and tiny, tickling fingers in my exposed armpits. "NOHOHOHOW STOHOHOHOHOHOP! IHIHIHIHI MEHEHEHEAHAHAN IHIHIHIHIT!"

"What exactly _do_ you mean?" Fred taunted me. He is SO DEAD once I get out of this. _If_ I get out of this. Dear Great Kings… HELP ME. "Dang, you have a big belly!" Fred's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, before he started tickling me there.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe!" A giggly laughter came out of my mouth as Timon joined him. "Stohohohohohop! Rihihihihight nohohohohohohow! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" I screamed, as I started squirming under their weights. Then they started poking at and digging in my ribs and armpits. "IhIhIhIhI'm seheheheriohohohouhuhuhus! Stohohohohohop ihihihihihit! Yohohohohouhuhu dehehehehemohohohohons!"

"Calling us names won't help you," I heard Fred say to me tauntingly.

"Yo-you'll neheheheed mehehedicahal hehehelp once IhIhIhIhI'm dohohone w-with yohou twohoho!" I shouted with laughter, as they sat on my arms, and tickled my armpits. All I could do was squirm, kick my legs, and laugh like a maniac. At least they're not touching my…

"Sides! Get his sides, Fred!" Timon piped up, to my horror, as they finally stopped. "That's his worst spot!"

"**NO!**" I shrieked out, thrashing about to try and escape, but both demons dug their tiny fingers in my ticklish sides. "**GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! RIHIHIHIHIGHT NOHOHOHOHOHOW!**"

"No way!" Timon giggled, "This is the best time yet!"

"Yeah!" Fred agreed.

"Stohohohohohohop!" I screamed with laughter, as the two tickle-demons poked at my squirming sides, "Nihihihihinahahahaha! **HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**"

About a minute later, it seemed like the Great Kings answered my call (or shriek) for help. "What's going on here?" A familiar voice I was hoping to hear wondered aloud. The boys abruptly gazed up, and saw their mothers standing before them with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"Nihihihinahahaha! Hehehehehehelp!" I pleaded, as the brats, er I mean _boys_, tickled my sides and hips mercilessly.

"Timon? Fred?" Nina caught their attention, granting my request. "Leave Uncle Max alone."

"Ohhh, alright," Timon pouted, before he and Fred jumped off my arms. I abruptly sat up, and covered myself as much as I could.

"Now Timon," Nina lightly scolded him, "Uncle Max deserves a break." She along with Fred's mother then looked at me with an evil smirk, "_For now._" Oh Great Kings, why me? **WHY ME?!**

I was "granted permission" by Nina to sleep for only a few minutes, thank the Great Kings almighty. I was upside down yet again, as I slept soundly. The mothers were keeping their sons busy, so I could have a moment of peace.

However, the "few minutes" went by _way_ too fast. It almost seemed like only one minute.

"Maxie!" Nina said quickly, as she lightly grabbed my sides for a split second. I let out a gasp of ticklish surprise, and I fell in a somersault again.

"Ow," I grumbled, "Nina, I _hate_ when you do that!"

"I know," She grinned widely. Like mother, like son. Aye; Why me? I jumped when I felt Fred's mother poke my lower stomach.

"Can I join?" She requested.

"No!" I shouted.

"Sure you can, Sara!" Nina smiled. Oh, dear Great Kings; Kill me now. **_JUST KILL ME NOW!_**

"Yay!" Fred's mother, apparently named Sara, smiled happily. "I'll hold his arms down."

"**NO!**" I screamed, but I was ignored; She pinned my arms at either side of my head. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, glaring daggers at her.

"Aww!" She giggled; Ugh, this woman is WAY too cheerful. "Turn that frown upside down!" She started softly poking up and down my sides. I couldn't stop the smile from growing on my face, and I couldn't hold back my already hysterical giggles and squirming.

"Q-quit ihihihihit! Hehehehehehehe!" I giggled.

"You like this, don't you?" Sara started teasing me.

"**NOHOHOHOHOHO!**" I screamed out, surprising them all. Good. "Stohohohohohohohop ihihihihihihit!"

"If you don't like it, then why are you smiling, and laughing?" Nina started teasing me as well, as she started poking my ribs and stomach, and the two demons started poking my armpits.

"I cahahahahan't hehehehelp ihihihihit!" I giggled loudly and helplessly, "I'm t-too ticklihihihihihish! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"So, you admit you're ticklish?" Sara taunted me.

"Stohohohohohohop!" I ignored her, as they all went from poking to full tickling, "I cahahan't tahahahake ihihihit! Heheheheheahahahahahaha!" I tried kicking my legs, but Nina was sitting on them, so I wasn't able to. Sara occasionally tickled my neck or one of my ears with her hand, either one of them, so I choked out any extra giggles.

After a couple minutes, tears started falling out of my eyes as all the monsters tickled my sides and hips. My targeted spots had started quivering a minute ago from the painless torment. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" I shrieked, as I thrashed and squirmed wildly, "P-PLEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHASE!" I choked out. Normally I never begged, but hey, I was desperate! Give me a break! "I'M G-GONNA WEHEHET MYSEHEHEHEHELF!" I wasn't kidding, by the way; I was really about to wet myself, and I did NOT want that to happen.

Nina and Sara stopped, made their sons stop, and I sat up, and covered myself with my arms again, panting heavily and sweating a bit. "Okay, we'll take the boys home early," Nina told me.

"Oh, thank the Great Kings almighty!" I yelled out, as she and Sara giggled.

"G'night," Sara smiled, before they took the boys home. After laying on the rock again, I sighed deeply as I flopped upside down yet again, and drifted off into a well-needed slumber.

The End… I hope.

* * *

**(Po-o-o-o-or Maxie. XD Nobody can resist tickling him; He's too cute! X3 Anywho, The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Sara does.)**


End file.
